


My sister's best friend

by supergayjo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Maggie l'amie de longue date de Kara, arrive à National City. Maggie Sawyer... Un nom que Alex n'avait pas entendu depuis des années.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) C'est la première fois que je poste ici, donc je sais pas exactement comment ça marche haha. Je poste une fiction que j'ai déjà postée sur fanfiction.net, je suis pas la meilleure niveau écriture, mais j'espère qu'avec le temps je vais m'améliorer (on croise les doigts). Donc voilà ma fiction, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, enjoy !  
> Jo

Kara était dans son bureau quand son téléphone sonna, vers 6 heures de l'après midi. C'était un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha.  
« Allô ?  
-Danvers !  
-Euh... Oui ?  
-Kara ! C'est Maggie !  
-Maggie ? Maggie comme dans Maggie Sawyer ?  
-En chair et en os !  
-Oh mon dieu...J'arrive pas à croire que j'entends ta voix après toutes ces années !  
-Ça fait quoi, 10-15 ans qu'on s'est pas vue ?  
-Au moins ! Comment t'as réussi à me retrouver ?  
-Et bien... Il se trouve que je viens de déménager à National City et quand j'ai entendu parler de Supergirl, je t'avoue que j'ai réussi rapidement à faire la connexion !  
-T'es ici ? A National City ? Maintenant ?  
-Oui ! Je me demandais si tu serais disponible pour venir prendre un verre ce soir ?  
-Bien sûr, je viens de finir, je te rejoins où ?  
-Jane's bar ?  
-Parfait ! J'y suis d'ici trente minutes. »  
Kara raccrocha, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Maggie était sa meilleure amie au collège, l'une des premières personnes extérieures à sa famille à connaître son vrai passé. Elles étaient inséparable jusqu'à ce que Maggie déménage durant leur deuxième année de lycée. Au début elles avaient gardées contact mais au fur et à mesure, elles s'étaient perdues de vues.  
Elle attrapa son manteau, son sac et ses clés avant de sortir de son bureau. Trente minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant le bar. Elle hésitait à entrer. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait Maggie, et si elle ne la reconnaissait pas ? Mais la brune secoua la tête, et se décida finalement à entrer.  
Elle la reconnu immédiatement, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours le même regard, les même cheveux, c'était Maggie.  
Sans même réfléchir, les deux femmes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Les larmes se mêlaient à leur rires tandis qu'elles se serraient dans les bras. C'est à ce moment là que Kara se rendit compte combien Maggie lui avait manquée.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent et commandèrent à boire.  
« C'est tellement bizarre... commença Kara  
-M'en parle pas ! Continua Maggie, J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait plus de dix ans que je ne t'ai pas parlée !  
-Moi non plus... Alors, tu vis à National City maintenant ?  
-Depuis un mois oui !  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je suis flic ! Je travaillais à Chicago et j'ai été mutée ici. »  
Kara recracha sa boisson, surprise  
« Toi ? Flic ? Demanda Kara en rigolant  
-Ca t'étonne tant que ça ?  
-Sachant que t'as quand même un petit passé de délinquante oui !  
-C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Et toi ? Le journalisme hein ?  
-Ouais, c'est vraiment génial comme travail, au début j'étais juste assistante et maintenant je suis passée reporter !  
-Je t'aurais pas imaginée reporter... Tu voulais pas faire médecine au départ ?  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, je regardais trop Grey's Anatomy je crois ! Quand Alex m'a parlé de la première année de médecine, j'ai rapidement abandonnée l'idée ! »  
Les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, avant de revenir sur un sujet plus sérieux :  
« Alors, demanda Kara, t'es venue toute seule à National City ? Ou quelqu'un t'as accompagnée ? Une copine, fiancée, femme ?  
-Non, nada ! J'avais une copine mais on était pas dans une relation assez sérieuse pour qu'elle me suive ici, du coup on a rompu.  
-Mince... Désolée.  
-Ne le soit pas, j’appréciais Megan, mais quand j'ai vu toutes les femmes ici, je suis contente d'être célibataire pour profiter un petit peu ! Et toi ? T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
-Pas en ce moment, mais je sais pas, j'en ressent pas le besoin en ce moment, je sors a peine d'une relation sérieuse avec James, quelqu'un qui travaille avec moi à Catco et qui d'ailleurs maintenant est mon boss  
-Wow, compliqué hein ?  
-Pas tellement, on est resté amis ! Mais tout ça pour dire que pour l'instant, je préfère me concentrer sur écrire des articles plutôt que sur une relation amoureuse.  
-T'as vraiment de la chance, je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester amie avec tes ex, même au lycée t'y arrivais, alors que moi même maintenant c'est un désastre ! »  
Les deux femmes discutèrent jusqu'à plus de onze heures, jusqu'à ce que Kara regarde sa montre et doive retourner chez elle car elle commençait tôt le lendemain.  
« On se revoit dans la semaine ? Demanda Kara en mettant son manteau.  
-Pas de problèmes, répondit Maggie, heureuse d'avoir retrouvée sa meilleure amie. »  
Sur le chemin du retour, elle regarda son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait trois appels manqués d'Alex. Elle la rappela immédiatement.  
« Alex ? Tout va bien ?  
-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça ! On était censées manger ensemble Kara...  
-Oh merde ! Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée... J'ai complètement oublié...  
-T'étais où ?  
-Dans un bar, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai retrouvé !  
-Qui ça ?  
-Maggie !  
-Maggie, Maggie Sawyer ? » Demanda Alex, surprise d'entendre ce nom après de nombreuses années.  
« Oui ! Elle a déménagé à National City le mois dernier !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui ! Ça m'a fait un bien fou de la revoir  
-Et... Elle a changé ?  
-Euh, un peu, elle fait un peu plus âgée, mais sinon, c'est la même, c'est Maggie !  
-Je suis contente pour toi ! »  
Elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis Kara raccrocha.  
Alex était installée dans son canapé. La télévision était allumée mais elle ne regardait pas. Ça lui permettait de sentir une présence, comme ça elle n'était pas seule, dans son appartement.  
Alex se mis à penser à Maggie. Elle avait deux ans de plus, quand elle était en dernière année de lycée, Maggie et Kara étaient en deuxième année. Maggie l'avait toujours un peu énervée, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, peut être à cause de son sarcasme ? Où alors parce que dès que Maggie avait débarquée, quand Kara était au collège, les deux amies étaient devenues inséparable, laissant Alex sur le côté ? Peut être était-elle jalouse ? Elle ne savait pas. 

Le lendemain, alors que Kara était en train d'écrire un article sur Lena Luthor, son téléphone sonna. C'était Maggie.  
« Hey Kara ! Je te dérange ?  
-Non pas du tout.  
-J'ai un petit service à te demander, je suis sur une scène de crime et la victime semble être un alien, ça te dérangerai de venir jeter un petit coup d’œil ?  
-Ouais pas de problème, j'arrive avec Alex !  
-Alex ? Pourquoi A... »  
Maggie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kara avait raccroché et appelait Alex :  
« Ouais, Alex ? Maggie est sur une affaire d'alien, je pense que ça pourrait intéresser le DEO, je t'envoie l'adresse par sms et on se rejoint là bas ?  
-D'accord ! »  
Kara raccrocha, envoya l'adresse à Alex et vola jusque là-bas. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Supergirl était sur la scène de crime.  
Maggie se retourna et sourit à son amie.  
« Hey ! On t'as déjà dit que ce costume t’allait super bien ? Demanda Maggie en riant.  
-Salut Sawyer ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Viens voir, personne ne veut l'approcher. »  
Supergirl suivit Maggie jusque devant le coffre d'une voiture, dans lequel se trouvait un alien mort. Tué par une sorte d'épine.  
« Wow, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu de mort paisible !  
-T'as une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? Demanda la détective en désignant l'épine planté dans la poitrine de l'alien.  
-Aucune idée, mais peut être que Alex le saura.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi Alex ?  
-Oh, je t'ai pas dit ? Elle est flic, comme toi !  
-Ici ? Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?  
-Alors elle n'est pas flic dans le sens flic, enfin elle est...  
-Agent à la DEO, le « FBI des aliens ». la coupa Alex, qui venait d'arriver.  
Quand Maggie tourna la tête pour voir son interlocutrice. C'était Alex, Alex Danvers se tenait devant elle. Elle avait tellement changée. Mais sa beauté était restée intact. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quand elle avait rencontré Kara, elle avait ressentit une certaine fascination pour la brune, et n'avait compris que plus tard que cette fascination était en fait de l'attirance, qui s'était transformé en amour. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui dire, Alex avait rencontré Liam, un lycéen, avec qui elle était sortie pendant plusieurs mois. Après ça, Maggie était sortie avec d'autres filles, pour essayer de ne plus penser à la grande sœur de Kara. Cela sembla marcher enfin après le déménagement.  
«Maggie ? Tout vas bien ? »  
La voix de Supergirl la fit sortir de ses pensées.  
« Oui, oui tout vas bien, je pensais à une autre affaire dont je dois m'occuper, hum, du coup comme la DEO est là, je pense que je ne suis plus tellement d'une grande utilité, hum, je vais aller m'occuper de mon autre affaire. »  
Sur ces mots, Maggie tourna les talons et retourna à sa voiture. Elle avait complètement perdue ses moyens. Ce n'était pourtant pas à son habitude, elle était toujours rempli de sarcasme, avec une grande répartie, et arrivait toujours à rester de marbre face à n'importe quelle situation. Mais avec Alex, apparemment, elle redevenait celle qu'elle était à 13 ans. 

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle avait finit son travail, son téléphone vibra :  
« Dans 10 minutes au Jane's bar ? -K»  
« Je suis sur le chemin ;) »  
« Bouge toi. Je m'ennuie et j'aime pas boire toute seule. »  
Maggie se mit a rire en entrant dans le bar. Elle rejoint Kara qui s'était installée à une petite table, avec deux bières devant elle.  
« Hey !  
-Hey. »  
Kara poussa une des bières du côté de la détective.  
« Merci. Alors cette affaire de meurtre d'alien ? Vous avez avancés ? Demanda-t-elle  
-On aurait peut être plus avancé si on avait eu ton aide mais oui, on a quelques pistes, on pense qu'il existe un club de combat d'alien, que tous les riches de la ville viennent voir pour se divertir, on y va demain avec Alex si ça t’intéresse.  
-Oui désolé, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler. Je pense que je ne vous serais d'aucune aide, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles avec Alex.  
-T'es sûre que ça va ? T'es vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin, t'es malade ?  
-Non non ça va, je suis juste fatiguée. Ça ira mieux demain !  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Bon alors, hier t'avais pas fini de me raconter l'histoire qui s'était passée à Cat co avec Mon-el.  
-Oh oui, non mais j'y croyais pas, je ne le trouvais nulle part, du coup j'ai utilisé ma vision et tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'ai vu... »  
Elles continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment. Puis Kara proposa à Maggie :  
« On devrait vraiment se revoir cette semaine, mais pas dans un bar, plutôt dans un endroit calme, genre on pourrait regarder un film...  
-Ouais ce serait super ! Si tu veux vendredi on peut se voir chez moi, t'amène le film et je commande des pizzas !  
-Ah...Le problème c'est que vendredi je peux pas, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu avec Alex...Mais tu peux venir ! On va faire exactement ce que t'as proposé, je choisis le film, et tu viens chez moi avec les pizzas ! »  
Maggie hésita un instant, mais finalement accepta, de toutes façons elle allait bien devoir recroiser Alex, et puis, maintenant elle ne savait qu'elle allait pouvoir se contrôler, où en tous cas, elle allait essayer...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Bon je suis toujours pas habitué à publier ici, ça fait super longtemps que je lis des fics ici, mais par contre publier c'est la première fois haha, donc je vais voir ce que ça donne au fur et a mesure.   
> Enjoy !

Alex était dans son appartement en train de regarder une émission à la télé quand Supergirl entra par la fenêtre, Alex sursauta et Kara se mis à rire.   
«  C'est pas drôle Kara  ! Je t'ai déjà dit de passer par la porte comme une personne normale  !  
-Ok, ok j'y penserai la prochaine fois. T'as faim  ?  » Kara lui demanda en lui montrant un sac rempli de nourriture chinoise à emporter.   
«  Maintenant oui  ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène  ? Demanda Alex  
-Rien, je voulais juste partager ces sushis avec toi...  
-Kara... Je te connais, et à chaque fois que tu veux me demander un truc auquel tu sais que je vais répondre non, tu débarques avec des sushis. Donc dis moi.   
-Ok, hum... Ça te dérangerai que Maggie viennent manger et regarder un film avec nous vendredi soir  ?  »  
Alex hésita un instant et répondit  :  
«  Tu avais raison d'apporter ces sushis...  
-Oh Alex... S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaaaaît.   
-J'ai déjà accepté quand ton cousin était en ville, et toute la soirée, vous avez été tous les deux à rigoler, discuter, et moi tout ce que j'ai fait c'est m'ennuyer alors tout ce que je voulais c'était passer un peu de temps avec ma petite sœur  !   
-C'est différent maintenant Alex, je ferai attention, et on s'amusera bien, tu verras Maggie est vraiment géniale, elle à pleins d'anecdote à raconter sur son travail, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre  ! En plus, c'est elle qui ramène les pizzas  !   
-Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça un autre jour  ? Samedi soir  ? Ou la semaine d'après  ?   
-Allez Alex, j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle vienne...  »  
Alex ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi réticente au fait que Maggie vienne le vendredi suivant, sûrement à cause de leur rencontre sur la scène de crime, Maggie s'était montrée extrêmement distante, et quelques minutes après être arrivée, elle était repartie sans un mot. Mais voyant le regard suppliant de sa petite sœur, elle céda  :  
«  Bon...D'accord, mais juste pour cette fois, ok  ?   
-Ok, merci merci merci merci merci merci merci  !  » Lui répondit la jeune reporter en lui sautant dans les bras.   
«  T'es vraiment une enfant toi  !, répondit Alex en rigolant  »

Le vendredi suivant, comme prévu, les sœurs Danvers se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Kara. Alex, épuisée par sa journée à poursuivre des aliens, s'affala sur le canapé pendant que Kara finissait un article sur son ordinateur.   
«  Bon alors, elle compte arriver à quelle heure Maggie  ? Demanda Alex  
-Je lui ai dit d'arriver vers 20h.   
-C'est quelle heure  ?   
-19h45.  » répondit Kara, en sortant une bouteille de vin de son placard. Elle se servit un verre, un a Alex et en sortit un troisième pour quand Maggie arriverait.   
«  T'as passé une bonne journée  ? Demanda la brune  
-Plutôt oui, je suis allée discuter avec Lena, je dois encore écrire un article sur elle. Répondit sa petite sœur   
-Vraiment? On dirait que Catco devient un peu obsédé avec cette Lena  !  
-C'est un peu ça  ! Quand Cat était là, c'était vraiment centré sur Supergirl, et maintenant, on dirait que c'est plutôt les Luthor  !  
-D'ailleurs en parlant de Cat, quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?   
-Je sais pas trop, elle m'a envoyé un mail hier en me disant que ce congé lui faisait vraiment du bien. Du coup je pense que c'est pas encore maintenant  !  
-C'est dommage, elle aurait vraiment pu t'apprendre le métier de journaliste, elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie que tu réussisses.   
-C'est vrai, c'est dommage  ! Mais je...  »  
Kara fut coupé par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.   
«  Ça doit être Maggie  !  »  
La reporter ferma son ordinateur et alla ouvrir. Maggie apparut avec trois pizzas dans une main, et un pack de bières dans l'autre.   
«  Salut Danvers  !   
-Maggie, entre  !  »  
La détective entra dans l'appartement et regarda autour d'elle.   
«  Wouaw, tu vis dans un putain d'appartement  !   
-Merci, répondit Kara en riant.  »  
Kara débarrassa son amie des pizzas tandis que cette dernière alla s’asseoir sur le canapé en face d'Alex.  
«  Salut Alex  ! Lança Maggie en essayant de garder son calme.   
-Hey, ça fait longtemps, enfin si on ne compte pas la semaine dernière  !   
-Oui, à ce propos, désolé, j'avais une autre affaire en cours, et...Enfin tu sais ce que c'est  !  
-Oui, c'est pas grave. Répondit Alex, qui s'adressa ensuite à sa sœur, Kara  ?   
-Oui  ?   
-Tu as choisi un film ou pas  ?  »  
Cette dernière arriva avec les pizzas qu'elle posa sur la table et se dirigea vers le meuble télé.   
«  Alors, j'avais pensé à Valentine's day, ou alors Love Actually, c'est la période de l'année...  »  
Maggie et Alex firent une grimace en entendant le nom de ces films.   
«  Quoi  ? Vous voulez pas  ?   
-Non, c'est juste que... Que c'est pas trop le genre de films que je voulais voir ce soir... répondit Maggie  
-Ouais, c'est vrai, j'aurais bien voulu quelque chose avec un peu plus d'action... renchérit Alex  
-Genre un classique...  
-La nuit des morts vivants  ! S’exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps avant de se mettre à rigoler. Finalement elles semblaient avoir plus de points communs qu’elles ne pensaient.  
-La nuit des morts vivants  ? Vous savez très bien que je déteste ce genre de films... se plaignit Kara.  
-Deux contre un, la majorité l'emporte  !  »  
Kara fit la moue, tandis que Alex et Maggie mirent en route le film. Alex se mit à côté de sa sœur, lui tapota la cuisse en lui disant  :  
«  T'inquiète, il fait pas peur  !  
-C'est toi qui le dit  ! Tu sais très bien que même les épisodes «  spécial Halloween  » des séries m'empêchent de dormir.  
-Bon allez, chut, le film commence.  »  
Après dix minutes, Kara se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de tequila.   
«  Il va me falloir plus que du vin si je veux regarder le film en entier, et espérer avoir tout oublié demain.  »  
Mais au bout d'une heure, les trois filles étaient captivées par le film, si bien qu'aucune d'elle ne parlait.   
Quand vint le générique de fin, Kara se leva et alla jeter les cartons des pizzas.   
«  Tu crois qu'elle va réussir à dormir  ? Demanda Maggie en chuchotant  
-Absolument pas, je suis sûre que à peine j'aurais passé la porte de mon appartement, elle m’appellera pour que je vienne dormir avec elle parce qu'elle a peur qu'il y ait un zombie sous son lit.  »   
Les deux femmes se mirent à rire en imaginant la scène.   
«  Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire autant  ? Demanda la reporter  
-Oh, non rien d'important, lui répondit sa sœur.  »  
Kara s'allongea à moitié sur le canapé en attrapant une bière. Les deux autres femmes firent de même.   
«  C'est quelle heure  ? Demanda-t-elle  
-22h30 répondit Maggie  
-Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment une vieille, je suis déjà crevée, c'est pas possible  
-T'inquiète pas, moi c'est pareil, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'alcool, répliqua Maggie en attrapant la bouteille de tequila  
-T'as de la chance toi, moi tu sais très bien qu'il faudrait que je boivent une centaine de litres de tequila en quelques minutes pour que j'en ressente ne serait-ce qu'un petit effet.   
-Aaah, les inconvénient d'être un super-héro...  »  
Kara ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'emporter, mais la voix de sa sœur la réveilla immédiatement  :  
«  Bon, on fait quoi pour la tenir éveillée  ?   
-Je sais pas, on pourrait discuter un peu, Kara, tu m'as toujours pas parlé de la visite de ton cousin, c'était cool  ?  
-Je t'en prie, tout mais pas ça, répondit Alex  
-Elle est jalouse, répondit Kara en chuchotant et en articulant exagérément, ce qui fit rire son amie. Mais on peut parler d'autre chose, genre le lycée  ! D'ailleurs Maggie, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton mystérieux crush à l'époque...   
-Et jamais tu ne le saura... répondit Maggie sur le même ton.   
-Non mais sérieusement, t'étais littéralement obsédé par elle, t'en parlait tout le temps, mais jamais t'as voulu me dire son nom, sous prétexte que je la connaissais et que tu pensais que forcément je lui en parlerai !   
-Et pourquoi ça changerait maintenant  ?   
-Parce qu'on a grandit, et puis maintenant c'est pratiquement sûr que je ne la vois plus cette mystérieuse fille.   
-Non, non, tu ne m'auras pas, je ne te le dirai jamais. Répondit elle en mimant la fermeture d’un cadenas sur ses lèvres avant de jeter la clé.  »  
Alex resta en dehors de la conversation mais écouta attentivement, amusée. 

Quand Maggie regarda sa montre, il était minuit passé, et Kara était de nouveau à deux doigts de s'endormir. Maggie et Alex échangèrent un regard.   
«  Bon, on va y aller Kara, lança Alex, suivie de Maggie.  »  
Kara leur fit un signe de la main, et retomba de fatigue sur le canapé.   
Les deux femmes sortirent de l'appartement, Alex ferma à clé et elle prirent l’ascenseur, les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent gênantes, les deux femmes ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et quand il s'ouvrit, elles partirent chacune de leur côté. 

Maggie rentra à pied à son appartement, ayant trop bu pour prendre sa voiture. Sur le chemin, elle se félicita d'avoir réussi à garder son calme face à Alex. Elle avait même passé une bonne soirée, l'alcool l'ayant grandement aidé, et malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle avait réussi à ne pas révéler le nom de sa crush à Kara. Cette soirée avait donc été une bonne soirée. 

Quant à Alex, qui n'avait pris qu'un verre de vin, pris sa voiture pour rentrer, et, comme elle l'avait prédit, à peine avait-elle passé la porte de son appartement que son téléphone sonnait  :  
«  Oui, Kara  ?   
-Hum, Alex  ? Tu pourrais venir  ?   
-Alors comme ça on ne peut pas dormir  ?   
-Allez s'il te plaît, te moque pas, j'ose même pas bouger du canapé.  »  
Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage, elle fit demi tour, repris sa voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement de sa petite sœur qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une super-héroïne, avait encore besoin de sa grande sœur pour la rassurer. 

Après cette petite soirée, Alex et Maggie ne se recroisèrent pas pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à-ce que Alex reçoive un appel.   
«  Danvers...Oui, très bien...Je suis en chemin.  »  
La brune qui était dans sa voiture, changea de direction pour aller sur une scène de crime.   
Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, J'onn était déjà présent. Il lui expliqua la situation  :  
«  Une humaine a été tuée, on a retrouvé sur son corps une substance bleue, qui semblerait provenir d'un alien.  »  
Alex se dirigea vers le corps. Elle demanda au médecin légiste  :  
«  On l'a identifiée  ?   
-Oui, Rachel Rodriguez, 27 ans. L'heure de la mort se situe entre 2 et 3 heures du matin.  
-Alex  ? Une voix l'interpella. Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à Maggie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ma scène de crime  ? Demanda l'agent du DEO  
-Je devrais de poser la même question, c’est ma juridiction.   
-J'ai été appelée pour enquêter, donc il semblerai que ce soit également la mienne. »  
Les deux femmes comprirent alors qu’elles allaient devoir faire équipe. Et Alex était plutôt réticente sur ce point, elle aimait être en charge de l’enquête, déjà au lycée elle ne supportait pas être en binômes pour les expériences de chimie.   
«  Qui est la victime  ? Demanda la détective  
-Rachel Rodriguez, elle à été tuée dans la nuit et avait des traces de liquide bleu de provenance extra-terrestre.   
-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as été appelée. Tu sais la cause de la mort  ?   
-Vu les marques autour de son cou, je dirais une mort par strangulation, mais j'en saurait plus en pratiquant une autopsie. Intervint le médecin légiste.  
-Vous savez si mes hommes ont prélevé un peu de ce liquide  ?   
-Non, pas que je sache.   
-Hermann  ! Alex s'adressa à un des scientifiques qui analysait la scène, prélève un peu de ce liquide et ramène le directement au centre pour le faire analyser et appelle moi pour les résultats.  »  
Le prénommé Hermann récupéra du liquide dans un sachet et partit en direction du labo.   
«  Alors, je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes, mais moi la plupart du temps, je commence à chercher dans la vie de la victime pour savoir si quelqu'un aurait voulu lui faire du mal et pourquoi. Expliqua Maggie à Alex  
-Et moi je me concentre sur les aliens, donc toi tu fais ton boulot d'un côté et moi de l'autre, ok  ?  »  
Maggie resta bouche-bée face au ton sec d'Alex, elle pensait pourtant que après leur soirée avec Kara, la brune allait commencer à l'apprécier, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était même pire.   
«  Très...très bien. Répondit la détective avant de retourner au poste de police pour chercher dans le passé de la victime.  »  
Alex retourna au DEO et appela Kara. Quelques seconde plus tard, elle apparu en tant que Supergirl.   
«  Comment je peux aider  ?   
-Tu connaîtrais un alien qui produirait ce type de liquide visqueux bleu  ? Demanda Alex en lui montrant une photo de la victime.   
-Hum...Pas que je me souvienne, mais je peux aller à la forteresse de solitude et voir ce qu'ils savent la dessus, mais il me faudrait le nom du liquide.   
-Attends quelques minutes et on devrait avoir les résultats.   
-Ok.  »  
Quelques minutes plus tard Kara reçut un appel et s'excusa quelques instants. Quand elle revint, sa sœur lui demanda  :  
«  Petit copain  ?   
-Non, répondit Kara en rigolant, Lena Luthor, je dois encore la voir pour finir mon article.   
-Tu ne l'as toujours pas fini  ?   
-Non, toujours pas, mais je veux qu'il soit parfait, je veux pas encore m'attirer les foudres du rédacteur en chef  !  »  
Les deux filles furent interrompue par Hermann qui arriva pour annoncer à Alex que les résultats étaient là. Alex prit le dossier qu'il lui tendait en le remerciant. Elle l'ouvrit et lu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.   
«  Alors, c'est un liquide composé de Chlore, d'eau, de plusieurs composé acides, et d'un composé inconnu.  »  
Elle se tourna vers Kara, lui remis le dossier et cette dernière s'envola immédiatement en direction de la forteresse de solitude.   
Peu après, son téléphone sonna  : C'était Maggie.  
«  Danvers.   
-Hey Danvers, j'ai regardé le passé de Rachel Rodriguez et il se trouve qu'elle était très active dans des associations contre la population extra-terrestre à National City. Ce qui nous donne...  
-...Un mobile  !   
-Exactement  ! Des nouvelles du liquide bleu  ?   
-Pas encore, mais Kara est partie se renseigner.   
-Tu me tiens au courant  ?   
-Oui.  »  
Alex raccrocha et regarda pendant un moment les photos de la scène de crime pour voir si quelque chose lui avait échappé. Elle sursauta quand sa sœur «  atterrit  » à ses côté.  
«  Je sais à qui appartient de liquide. C'est du mucus. Et c'est le mucus d'un mercurien, et il y en a un seul à National City, il se cache sous le nom de Fred Gallagher. Informa Kara, fière d'elle.  »  
Alex la remercia et appela immédiatement la détective  :  
«  Trouve l'adresse de Fred Gallagher, c'est l'alien à qui appartient le liquide bleu.   
-C'est comme si c'était fait, je te l'envoie et on se rejoint là bas.   
-Pas besoin, j'y vais déjà avec deux autres agents, mais tu pourras nous rejoindre pour l'interrogatoire.  »  
Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra avec l'adresse de ce Fred. Elle fit signe à deux de ses agents de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent au domicile du Mercurien, et étrangement l'arrestation se fit sans violence, sans poursuite, dans coups, les agents n'eurent même pas besoin de sortir leur arme.   
Ils l'emmenèrent immédiatement en salle d'interrogatoire. Maggie retrouva Alex et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle d'interrogatoire, face au mercurien, qui affichait un air perdu.   
«  Mr Fred Gallagher, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici  ? Demanda Alex  
-A vrai dire, pas vraiment, j'imagine que ça à un rapport avec le fait que je ne soit pas humain, sachant que j'ai été arrêté par le DEO...  
-En partie. Ce liquide vient de vous  ? Demanda Maggie en lui montrant une fiole avec le liquide bleu à l'intérieur.   
-Hum, je pense, ça y ressemble.   
-Ça l'est ou ça ne l'est pas  ? Demanda Alex, sur un ton sec  
-Mais je sais pas  ! Si on vous montrais une fiole avec votre morve dedans vous sauriez que c'est la votre  ?  »  
Alex répondit par un silence.   
«  Exactement, je sais que ça vient d'un mercurien, mais je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi exactement. Et puis, pourquoi me demanderiez vous ça  ?   
-On a trouvé votre mucus sur une scène de crime.   
-Une, une scène de quoi  ? De crime  ? Ah non non non, je n'ai rien n'a voir là dedans.   
-Les preuves en disent le contraire, répondit Maggie. Vous êtes seulement deux mercuriens sur Terre, et l'autre est incarcéré en Suède. C'est donc bien votre mucus, et cela vous situe donc sur la scène de crime.   
-Je n'ai tué personne, je vous le jure  !   
-Ou étiez vous entre minuit et quatre heures du matin cette nuit  ?   
-Cette nuit  ? Hum, jusqu'à 3h30 j'étais au bar du coin de la quatrième rue et de la cinquième, vous pouvez demander à Beverly Clemens et Gabriel Meyer, j'étais avec eux.   
-Nous n'y manquerons pas. Répondit la détective.  »  
Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elles, la détective fut la première à parler  :  
«  Je pense pas que c'est lui, il avait l'air sincère.   
-Mais son mucus à été retrouvé sur le corps de la victime  !   
-Quelqu'un à très bien pu le lui prélever  ! Le tueur à trouvé le bouc-émissaire parfait, regarde, il a du savoir que grâce au mucus, on pouvait placer Fred Gallagher sur la scène de crime, et le mobile était parfait, elle était impliqué dans beaucoup d'associations contre les aliens.   
-Alors, imaginons que Fred ait été piégé, le tueur devait s'y connaître pour prélever le mucus, et pour savoir que grâce à ça on pourrait remonter rapidement à Fred Gallagher.   
-Donc on chercher quelqu'un qui à des connaissances scientifiques, plus spécialement des connaissances sur les aliens, et qui aurait eu une raison de tuer Rachel Rodriguez.   
-Exactement.   
-Bon, retourne interroger Mr Gallagher et moi je vais aller voir le médecin légiste pour avoir plus de détails sur la mort de la victime.  »  
Maggie acquiesça avant de retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Alex, elle, descendit au parking pour prendre sa voiture et aller voir le médecin légiste.   
Sur le chemin, sa pensée dériva vers Maggie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi froide avec la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle essayait de se protéger, mais contre quoi  ? La détective s'était montré agréable, gentille avec elle, et elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui adresser une parole gentille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà haha, j'aime toujours pas mon style d'écriture, je trouve qu'il est assez vide, mais je croise les doigts, maybe ça va s'améliorer mdr  
> Merci mille fois pour les commentaires et les kudos, vous imaginez même pas comment ça me donne confiance pour écrire, donc merci beaucoup !   
> A bientôt,   
> Jo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'étais distraite quand j'ai posté le nouveau chapitre et j'avais pas vu que j'avais reposté le chapitre 2 désolé...

Alex arriva dans la morgue pendant que le médecin légiste pratiquait l'autopsie. Quand il s’aperçut de la présence de la jeune femme, il s'arrêta et se retourna  :  
«  Agent Danvers  ! Comment puis-je vous aider  ?   
-La cause de la mort à été confirmée  ?   
-Oui, elle est décédée par strangulation, on peut pas avec la marque précise sur son cou qu'elle à été faite avec une corde, et avec l'inclinaison, je dirais que le suspect est moins grand que la victime, qu'il est arrivé par derrière et l'a prise par surprise, elle a à peine eu le temps de se débattre, mais on peut voir qu'il y a un petit bout de peau sous l'ongle de l'index de la main droite, elle a griffé de suspect.   
-Vous avez réussis à récupérer de l'ADN  ?   
-Non, c'était trop petit et trop abîmé.  
-D'accord, autre chose  ?  
-Pas pour l'instant, je vais bientôt regarder le contenu de l'estomac pour essayer de reconstituer son dernier repas.   
-Très bien, si vous trouvez quelque chose de nouveau, appelez moi ou Maggie Sawyer.  »  
Alex quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre le DEO. Son téléphone sonna et elle répondit  :  
«  Danvers  
-J'ai vérifié l'alibi de Fred Gallagher, il est confirmé, ce n'est pas notre homme. Commença Maggie  
-Je sais, le suspect fait entre 1m65 et 1m73, il est plus petit que Rachel, et Fred faisait au moins 1m80.   
-Entre 1m65 et 1m73 tu dis  ? Et la cause de la mort  ?   
-Strangulation à l'aide d'une corde, le suspect l'a surprise par derrière.   
-Donc il a plus de probabilité que notre tueur soit plutôt...  
-Une tueuse. Finit Alex.  »  
La jeune femme raccrocha et démarra. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle passait la porte du DEO. Elle arrêta un des agents pour lui demandait où se trouvait la détective. Il lui indiqua une salle de conférence. Elle entra dans celle ci et fut surprise par la tonne de boites remplies de fichiers posées sur la table. Elle ne voyait pas la détective jusqu'à-ce que cette dernière se lève se derrière toutes ses boites.   
«  Wow, c'est quoi tout ça  ?   
-Alors, de ce coté, c'est tout ce qui concerne Rachel et son entourage. Répondit Maggie en désignant une pile.   
-Et ça  ? Demanda Alex en montrant le reste  
-Alors, il y a des dossiers sur tous les aliens que Rachel aurait pu offenser, parce qu'on ne peut pas non plus laisser tomber cette piste, et ensuite il y a des dossiers de meurtres non résolus dans l'état dans le mois dernier pour voir si on a affaire à un tueur en série.   
-Ça fait beaucoup  ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais  ?   
-La j'ai commencé à regarder tous les proches de Rachel pour voir si quelqu'un avait un motif pour la tuer. Mais j'aurais bien besoin d'aide. Répondit Maggie en riant quelque peu  
-C'est bon je vais t'aider, mais avant je vais demander à un interne de nous ramener quelque chose à manger. Qu'est-ce qui te tentes  ?  
-Je sais pas, comme tu veux.   
-Allez, fait pas ta timide Sawyer, je suis sûre que tu veux quelque chose en particulier. Alex plongea son regard dans celui de Maggie avec un sourire en coin, ce qui eu pour effet de restabiliser la jeune femme, qui commença à bafouiller.   
-Hum, je, je sais pas, chinois  ?   
-Alors chinois ce sera.  »  
Alex quitta la pièce ce qui valu à Maggie un soupir de soulagement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard  :  
«  C'est bon, dans maximum trois minutes on devrait avoir à manger sinon l'interne est viré.   
-T'es si dure que ça avec tes internes  ?   
-Évidemment, répondit Alex avec un rire, si il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'aller chercher quelque chose au Chinois, comment ils feront face à un extra-terrestre qui voudra les tuer  ?   
-Pas faux.   
-Bon, tu veux que je fasse quoi  ?   
-Tiens, regarde cette piles, c'est sur les années lycées de Rachel.  »  
Les deux femmes se mirent au travail.   
Alex se surpris à lever la tête de temps en temps et à échanger quelques sourires avec la détective.   
Au bout de plus d'une heure, Maggie se leva, triomphante.   
«  J'ai trouvé  !  
-Quoi  ?   
-J'ai trouvé une femme d'environ 1 mètre 69, qui à un motif  !   
-Lequel  ?   
-Alors cette femme s'appelle Katherine Pierce, elle a 34 ans, et en épluchant les données de téléphones de Rachel, on peut voir qu'elle appelait au moins une fois par jour le mari de Katherine  !   
-Adultère hein  ? C'est sûr que c'est un bon motif. Mais...Comment elle à fait pour savoir que Rachel détestait les aliens et comment elle a fait pour trouver Fred Gallagher et lui prélever du mucus  ?   
-Alors, pour savoir que Rachel détestait les aliens, il suffit de taper son nom sur internet et tu tombes sur son blog. Et ensuite, il se trouve que Katherine est infirmière bénévole dans un dispensaire spécialement pour les extra-terrestres. Donc elle aurait très facilement pu prélever du mucus à Mr Gallagher.  
-C'est assez pour pouvoir la placer en garde à vue  ?   
-Oh que oui.   
-Alors allons la chercher  !  »  
Trente minutes plus tard, Katherine arrivait au centre criminel du DEO, menottée, tout en criant qu'elle allait poursuivre en justice les deux agents pour brutalité.   
«  Bon, je t'ai juste un petit peu cogné la tête, tu vas vraiment en faire toute une histoire  ? Demanda Alex en se retenant de rire  »   
L'accusée continua à crier.   
Alex la fit entrer la salle d'interrogatoire.   
«  Je connais mes droits, je veux mon avocat.  
-Hum, à vrai dire, j'étais vous, je commencerai à parler tout de suite.   
-Mais parler de quoi  ? Pourquoi m'avez vous traîné ici, et pourquoi ce n'est même pas un commissariat de police  ? Où est-ce que je suis  ? Vous savez que je peux vous coller un procès pour kidnapping  ?  
-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer les procès non? Intervint Maggie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.   
-Alors, tout d'abord, vous savez exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici, ensuite, si vous n'êtes pas dans un commissariat de police c'est parce que cette enquête dépends désormais du FBI. Vous êtes donc dans les locaux du FBI.   
-Très bien, répondit Katherine, en serrant les dents.  »  
Maggie s'assit sur une chaise en face de l'accusée tandis que Alex s'installa à moitié sur la table. Les deux femmes l'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sans ouvrir la bouche.   
«  Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire  ? Vous allez jouer au méchant et au gentil flic  ? Vous allez faire ça pour me faire parler  ?   
-A vrai dire, répondit Alex, on était tentée de faire ça... Sauf qu'on est toutes les deux les méchants flics. Donc ça n'aurait pas marché.   
-Où est mon avocat  ?   
-Il est en chemin, mais vous devriez vous mettre à parler avant son arrivée si vous voulez avoir un arrangement comme une réduction du temps de prison.   
-Mais pourquoi j'irai en prison  ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici  !   
-Moi, je pense que vous le savez parfaitement. Répondit Alex en plantant son regard perçant dans celui de Katherine.   
-Mais non  ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici  ! Je ne connaissais à peine Rachel  !  »  
Alex se retourna vers Maggie avec un sourire victorieux.   
«  Alors comme ça, vous ne connaissiez presque pas Rachel  ? Demanda Maggie  
-Exactement  ! Alors pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici  ? Demanda Katherine, toujours en criant  
-Tout d'abord, parce que jamais nous ne vous avons parlé de Rachel, or, c'est justement pour son meurtre que nous vous avons amené ici, et ensuite, si vous, vous ne la connaissiez presque pas, votre mari semblait très très bien la connaître, si vous voyez ce que je vais dire.  »  
Katherine s’apprêta à se remettre à crier mais Maggie l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, avant de continuer.   
«  Alors maintenant, ce que je vous conseille, c'est de vous mettre à parler maintenant, et quand je dis maintenant c'est maintenant. Parce que votre avocat va bientôt arriver, et que de toutes façons, d'ici quelques heures, nous aurons trouvé votre connexion avec Mr Gallagher, l'alien dont vous avez prélevé le mucus, et cela nous donnera assez de preuves pour mener ça au tribunal. C'est vous qui voyez.  »  
A la grande surprise d'Alex et Maggie, qui pensaient entendre de nouveau Katherine crier, c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle répondit.  
«  Elle...Elle a détruit mon mariage... Quand, quand j'ai découvert les sms qu'elle envoyait à mon mari, quelque chose à explosé en moi, je ne me reconnaissais pas, je me suis mise à la suivre, j'ai vu qu'elle détestait les aliens, j'ai tout de suite su ce que j'allais faire, au début, je voulais juste lui faire un peu peur, l'agresser un peu, assez pour qu'elle s'éloigne de son mari, j'allais lui faire perdre connaissance et mettre du mucus de Fred pour qu'on l'accuse lui, sauf que... Quand j'ai commencé... Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, et quand je l'ai vu tomber et que j'ai essayé de prendre son pouls, j'ai vu qu'elle était plus qu'inconsciente.  »  
Maggie lui fit ensuite remplir une fiche d'aveux, Katherine fut embarqué mais aurait droit à une réduction, bien que minime, de peine.   
Alors que Maggie retournait à sa voiture, elle croisa Alex. Elles échangèrent un sourire.   
«  Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi Danvers.   
-De même Sawyer.  »  
Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et partirent chacune de leur côté, mais Alex se retourna et lança  :  
«  Je t'ai mal jugée. T'es pas si mal Sawyer.  »  
Maggie laissa échapper un petit rire avant de continuer son chemin. 

«  Allô  ?   
-Alex  ? C'est Winn  !   
-Winn  ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt  ? Demanda Alex, qui était encore à moitié endormie dans son lit.  
-Bah, à vrai dire c'est pas si tôt que ça, c'est déjà dix heures et demi  
-Quoi  ? Demanda elle en se levant d'un coup.   
-Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, Mon-El a vu une autre attaque de Cadmus.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire  ?   
-Et bien, il était au bar des aliens, et quand il est sorti par derrière, il a vu un des robots envoyé par Cadmus s'enfuir après tué six aliens.   
-C'est pas vrai... Vous savez où il est en ce moment  ?   
-Non, on a perdu sa trace, mais avec Mon-El on parcourt les caméras de surveillance de la ville pour essayer de le retrouver.   
-D'accord, bon je m'habille et j'arrive.   
-A vrai dire, tu pourrais trouver Kara avant  ? Elle réponds pas à son téléphone...   
-D'accord, elle doit être Catco. Je vous rejoins au DEO avec elle.   
-Ok  !  »  
Alex raccrocha et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tenue, se brossa les dents en vitesse, attrapa ses clés et son arme avant de sortir de son appartement et de prendre sa voiture.   
Sur le chemin, elle essaya d’appeler sa sœur plusieurs fois mais celle ci ne répondait toujours pas. Elle arriva dans les bureaux de Catco et fut un peu inquiète lorsqu'elle vit que Kara n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle croisa James, à qui elle demanda  :  
«  James  ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Kara  ? Je dois lui parler.   
-Hum, je crois l'avoir vu aller sur le balcon tout à l'heure.   
-Merci  !  »   
Alex alla donc sur le balcon et trouva sa sœur en pleine discussion avec Lena Luthor. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Chose qui fit sursauter Kara, qui se retourna immédiatement.   
«  A...Alex  ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là  ?  
-Je dois te parler en privé.  »  
Lena compris qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille et quitta les lieux rapidement.   
«  Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a  ?   
-Cadmus à envoyé un nouveau robot encore plus puissant. Il y a déjà tué et compte recommencer.   
-Il est où  ?   
-Winn et Mon-El essayent de le trouver. On doit les rejoindre au DEO.  
-Très bien, on se rejoint là-bas  ?   
-Parfait.  »  
Kara s'envola vers les bureaux du DEO tandis que Alex remonta dans sa voiture.   
Elles se retrouvèrent là-bas et en rejoignant Winn et Mon-El, Alex demanda à sa sœur  :  
«  Au fait, je voulais te demander, t'en avais pas fini avec l'article sur Lena Luthor  ?   
-Si, il a été publié la semaine dernière, pourquoi  ?   
-Non, pour rien. Vous êtes amies maintenant  ?   
-Un peu, oui.  »  
Elles furent interrompues par Winn  :  
«  On l'a trouvé  ! Il est à l'angle de la rue Fanklin avec la rue Washington  !  
-J'y vais.  »  
Kara s'envola immédiatement avec Mon-El tandis que J'onn et Alex prirent la voiture.   
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'angle des deux rues, Kara et Mon-El étaient en train d'essayer d'arrêter le robot. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir le dessus sur les deux aliens. J'onn alla les aider, et, pendant quelques instants, Alex se sentit quelque peu impuissante. Puis elle se souvint d'une arme que Winn avait créé. Elle ouvrit le coffre du SUV et l'attrapa. Elle visa le robot, pris une grande inspiration avant de tirer. Un filet d’électricité toucha le robot, qui le déstabilisa juste assez pour que Kara et Mon-El se détachent de son emprise. Mais à peine ils s'éloignèrent que le robot les rattrapa. Alex décida alors d'appeler Winn.  
«  Alex  ?   
-Winn, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut qu'on réussisse à déprogrammer le robot, c'est la seule façon pour le vaincre.   
-J'ai déjà essayé mais sans connaître son système d'exploitation, je ne peut rien faire.   
-Justement, j'ai vu quelque chose qui pourrait peut être t'aider.   
-Je t'écoute.  
-Sur le côté de sa main, il y a ce code. GKA3L5KFS   
-T'es sûre que c'est exactement ça  ?   
-Certaine.   
-D'accord, alors c'est comme un numéro de modèle, je vais essayer de le retrouver dans la base de donnée et faire un programme pour le désactiver. Je te rappelle. Essayer de le garder ici.  »  
Winn raccrocha et Alex repris son arme pour déstabiliser de nouveau de robot. Elle tira, et cette fois ci, au lieu de retourner vers Kara et Mon-El, il se jeta sur Alex. Le robot étant doté d'une force immense, elle ne pu se défendre et se retrouva au sol. Il la frappa encore et encore. Un goût de métal amer lui parvint en bouche ainsi qu'une douleur qui lui irradia toute l'épaule.   
Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et était sur le point de perdre connaissance quand elle sentit la main de Kara sur son visage.   
«  Alex, Alex, ALEX  
-Ka...Kara  
-Alex reste avec moi, on va te ramener au DEO.  »  
Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Alex était dans un lit au DEO en train de se faire soigner.   
Au bout de quelques heures, elle se sentait mieux. Seule la douleur à l'épaule persistait. Elle devait donc avoir le bras en écharpe pendant une semaine.   
Kara lui expliqua que grâce au code qu'elle avait donné à Winn, celui ci avait pu déprogrammer le robot juste après qu'elle ait à moitié perdu connaissance.   
Après s'être reposée un peu, Kara revint la voir  :  
«  Hey sis'  !  
-Hey  
-Comment tu te sens  ?   
-Fatiguée, mais ça va.   
-Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais sortir, alors je me disais, ça te dirait d'aller au bar avec Winn et moi  ?   
-Oui, mais je pense pas que je resterai très longtemps.  
-Pas de problèmes  !  »  
Kara aida Alex à se lever et à s'habiller. Elles partirent ensuite rejoindre Winn au bar des aliens, qui était désormais devenu le bar où ils traînaient.  
Alex demanda un soda car, comme elle était sous traitement, elle ne pouvait pas boire d'alcool. Winn et Kara étaient en pleine discussion et Alex commençait un peu à s'ennuyer quand une voix dans son dos l'interpella  :  
«  Alors comme ça on a un bobo à l'épaule  ?  »  
Alex laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se retourner  
«  Sawyer.   
-Danvers.  »  
Kara ne remarqua pas la présence de son amie tant elle était absorbée dans la discussion avec son meilleur ami.   
«  Tu veux me rejoindre à ma table  ? On peut les laisser discuter tranquillement.  »  
Alex se leva et alla s'assoir en face de Maggie.   
«  Dure journée, hein  ?   
-Oh, comme d'habitude, on a arrêté un robot qui voulait détruire la population d'extraterrestre dans le monde, j'ai faillit perdre mon bras, et puis un petit tour au bar en fin de journée.   
-Faillit perdre ton bras  ? Toujours plus hein  ? Rigola Maggie face à la réponse d'Alex  
-T'étais pas là, tu peux pas savoir.   
-Evidemment. Tu veux un truc à boire  ?   
-Un coca ouais.   
-D'accord, je reviens.  »  
Maggie alla chercher leurs boissons.   
«  Voilà ton coca.   
-Merci.   
-Sinon, sans rire, ton épaule va bien  ?   
-Oui, d'ici une semaine ça ira mieux.   
-Tant mieux. Comme ça je pourrai de nouveau t'appeler pour travailler ensemble sur des enquêtes.   
-Je te manque tant que ça  ?   
-Ton cerveau surtout. D'ailleurs, comment tu fais pour retenir autant de choses aussi rapidement  ?  
-Mémoire photographique.  
-Impressionant.  »  
Les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'Alex montre des signes de fatigues.   
«  Tu veux que je te ramène  ? Demanda la détective.   
-Non ça ira, Kara va s'en charger.  »  
Maggie tourna la tête et vit que la table où étaient Winn et Kara était désormais vide.   
«  Apparement, Kara est partie... Elle a du te voir avec moi et s'est dit que j'allais te ramener. Allez viens.  »  
Maggie se leva suivie d'Alex qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Maggie l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Alex qui d'habitude paraissait si froide et dure, était à présent si fragile que Maggie avait peur qu'elle se casse en mille morceaux.   
Elle la racompagna jusqu'à l'interieur de son appartement. Alex était presque endormi. Maggie lui enleva ses chaussures et l'aida a aller dans son lit.   
Juste avant de quitter la pièce ainsi que l'appartement, Maggie entendit Alex murmurer.   
«  Merci Maggie.  
-De rien Alex.  »  
Maggie sortit et ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques semaines passèrent et l'épaule d'Alex allait mieux, ainsi que sa relation avec Maggie. Si, au début, sans savoir pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom de Maggie sa mâchoire se crispait et un certain énervement se faisait sentir, depuis qu'elle avait appris à connaître la Maggie d'aujourd'hui, cette énervement et cette crispation avait disparu.   
Son réveil sonna à 6h30 précise, elle avait une demi heure pour se préparer et aller au DEO. Elle s'habilla et, sur le chemin, s'arrêta pour un café, dont elle avait grand besoin.   
Mais en retournant à sa voiture, dans le parking qui était désert, elle se sentit mal, elle fut prise de vertiges, et mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle avait été droguée, quelqu'un en avait mis dans son café. Alors qu'elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, avant même de pouvoir le déverrouiller, elle perdit connaissance, et son téléphone tomba au sol. Elle sentit quelqu'un la traîner, ainsi qu'une violente douleur dans tout son corps, comme si on l'avait jeté dans quelque chose. 

Kara fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle se redressa, attrapa son téléphone et répondit  :  
«  Oui  ?   
-Allo Kara  ? C'est Henshaw  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe  ?   
-Est-ce que ta sœur est avec toi  ?   
-Euh, non, pourquoi  ?   
-Elle devrait être au travail depuis deux heures, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne réponds pas, son téléphone tombe directement sur la messagerie.   
-Alex  ? C'est bizarre...  
-Tu pourrais essayer de survoler la ville pour essayer de la trouver  ?  
-J'y vais tout de suite  »  
Kara survola la ville. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait déjà fait deux fois le tour de la ville, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé Alex, plus elle cherchait, plus elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand elle repéra la voiture de sa sœur, sur le parking du café où elle passe chaque matin.  
Elle fit le tour de la voiture de sa sœur, espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle était mais rien. Puis elle repéra un téléphone non loin de la voiture, celui d'Alex. Elle sortit le sien pour immédiatement appeler Hank. Il envoya immédiatement une équipe sur la scène.   
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kara ne savait pas quoi faire, elle décida d'appeler une des personnes qui pourrait retrouver Alex, Maggie.   
«  Maggie  ?   
-Kara  ? Tu vas bien  ?   
-Je...Je crois que je suis sur une affaire d'enlèvement, tu pourrais m'aider  ?   
-Oui, pas de problèmes  
-Je suis sur la scène, je t'envoie l'adresse.  »  
Juste après l'arrivée de l'équipe scientifique, une voiture du FBI se gara, et Maggie en sortit. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Kara, elle commença à comprendre pourquoi son amie semblait si bouleversée au téléphone.   
«  Kara  ? Pourquoi ils sont en train d'examiner la voiture de ta sœur...  ?  
-Je crois qu'Alex à été enlevée  ?   
-Pardon  ?   
-Elle était en retard ce matin, alors qu'elle est jamais en retard, du coup je l'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé sa voiture ici, avec son portable par terre.   
-Bon, hum, ok, faut que je lance une alerte, et il faut qu'on sache si c'est une attaque humaine ou d'alien.  »  
Maggie commença à s'éloigner, pour que Kara ne voit pas la panique sur son visage. Elle était une super détective, et pouvait trouver quelqu'un avec juste un mouchoir comme seul indice, mais là, ça concernait Alex, et dès qu'elle pensait à Alex, son cerveau partait dans tous les sens, si bien qu'elle en oubliait même son prénom. 

Alex commença à reprendre conscience, elle ne savait pas où elle était, tout était noir. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais à peine elle les ouvrit que la lumière la brûla presque les yeux. Elle respira un coup, et les rouvrit. Il faisait jour, elle tourna la tête pour essayer de voir où elle était, et sentit une douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et vit qu'elle saignait. Elle avait du se faire frapper. Elle essaya de se repasser en boucle la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait du son de son réveil, elle se voyait sortir de son appartement, monter dans sa voiture, et puis plus rien.   
Elle passa les mains dans ses poches, son arme et son téléphone avaient disparu. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans une cellule, les barreaux donnaient sur un couloir. Elle pu apercevoir au fond du couloir un logo qui lui était familier. Puis elle se souvint de tout, la drogue dans son café, le bruit de son téléphone tombant au sol, et elle reconnu le logo. Cadmus. Elle avait été enlevée par Cadmus.   
«  Alex Danvers...Ravie de vous rencontrer en personne.  »

Maggie chercha pendant plusieurs heures Alex dans la ville, cherchant des témoins, quelqu'un qui aurait vu qui l'avait enlevé. Mais à 6h45 le matin, personne n'était assez réveillé pour remarquer des petits détails. Elle retourna donc au DEO.   
«  Alors  ? Rien  ? Demanda Kara quand elle la croisa  
-Non, y a juste le serveur du café qui se souvient avoir vu partir une camionnette grise, mais il n'a pas vu de plaque d'immatriculation ou de signe distinctif... Et de votre côté  ?   
-On a éliminé la possibilité qu'elle ai été enlevée par des aliens, sinon on aurait retrouvé leur ADN sur le parking.   
-Vous avez trouvé de l'ADN humain  ?   
-On a trouvé un cheveu, mais il est dans aucune base de donnée...   
-Bon, c'est déjà une piste...  
-C'est pas assez... Je vais refaire le tour de la ville pour la trouver. Ca me tue de rien pouvoir faire.  
-Je sais Kara, je te comprends.   
-Mais c'est ma sœur  ! Je ne peux pas la perdre Maggie...  
-Justement, on doit rester ici, et il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait kidnappé, et qui aurait voulu la kidnapper. D'accord  ?   
-D'accord...  »  
Hank, Winn, Kara, Mon-El et Maggie se retrouvèrent donc dans une salle de conférence.  
«  Bon, concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'on a  ? demanda Hank.   
-Son téléphone s'est arrêté à 6h50, c'est donc probablement l'heure de sa disparition. J'ai fouillé dans son portable, rien d'inhabituel.   
-Très bien, Mon-El  ? Tu as quelque chose  ?   
-Non monsieur.   
-Kara  ?   
-Les scientifiques ont trouvé un cheveux près de sa voiture, blond et court, ils ont réussi à récupérer de l'ADN mais il n'est dans aucune base de données.   
-Maggie  ?   
-Le serveur du café se souvient avoir vu une camionnette grise quitter le parking, mais rien de plus.   
-D'accord.  »  
Hank marqua une pause pour réfléchir avant de reprendre.   
«  Et qui, d'humain, aurait pu vouloir la kidnapper  ?   
-J'y ai un peu réfléchi, répondit Winn, et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est Cadmus, qui d'autre aurait voulu  ? Je veux dire, à part un alien  ?   
-J'ai pensé à Cadmus, c'est le plus probable, mais on n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve leur QG...  »

 

Alex se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Qui n'était autre que Lilian Luthor. La mère de Lena.   
«  Vous...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici  ?!  
-Je voulais rencontrer la grande Alex Danvers, la sœur de Supergirl  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez  ?   
-Beaucoup de choses malheureusement. Mais vous pourrez m'aider pour une chose.   
-Vous pouvez toujours rêver. Rigola Alex.   
-En fait, vous n'aurez pas trop le choix.   
-Vous. Pouvez. Toujours. Rêver.  
-On verra bien.  »  
La femme fit demi tour pour disparaître au fond du couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes firent leur apparition et assommèrent Alex avant même qu'elle ne les voit.   
Quand elle se réveilla, elle essaya de bouger, mais elle avait des liens autour des poignets et des chevilles qui l’en empêchait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. A côté d'elle se trouvaient une dizaine d'instruments qui lui donnaient la chair de poule, ainsi qu'une grosse machine. Elle était seule. Elle se débattu comme pouvait, espérant qu'un des lien céderait, mais rien. Elle remarqua un scalpel qui semblait à sa portée. Elle commença à se contorsionner pour l'attraper avec sa main droit, elle y était presque quand Lilian entra dans la pièce.   
«  Je serai vous, je n'essayerais même pas.  »  
Alex ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ne voulant pas gaspiller sa salive pour cette femme.   
«  Alors, j'imagine que maintenant est le moment où je t'explique mon plan diabolique, et que juste avant que je le mette en application, Supergirl apparaît comme par magie pour sauver sa sœur chérie  ?   
-C'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe. Répondit Alex, avec un sourire arrogant.   
-Et bien ma chère, ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui, car aucun de tes amis ne sait où est-ce que tu es.   
-Ils vont me trouver.   
-Pas assez vite. Tu vois cette machine Alex  ? C'est ma plus grande réussite. Cette machine permet d'envoyer des ondes à ton cerveau et à tout ton corps, et te transforme en mon esclave. Plutôt bien, non  ? Par contre, je dois te prévenir, c'est...Assez douloureux.  »  
Lilian prit place sur le tabouret à côté d'Alex et approcha la machine. Mais au moment où elle allait démarrer. La porte du hangar dans lequel elles étaient fut enfoncée. Supergirl, Maggie et des agents du SWAT débarquèrent.   
«  Apparemment, ça se passe comme ça aujourd'hui aussi. Répondit Alex, en riant.  »  
Lilian lui lança un regard noir, et appuya sur le bouton rouge, sur le côté de la machine. Un bruit strident se fit entendre tandis que Lilian se réfugiait derrière ses robots que combattaient le SWAT, Supergirl et Maggie.   
Supergirl et Maggie s'arrêtèrent quand elles entendirent le cri de douleur d'Alex.   
«  MAGGIE  ! VAS Y  ! JE TE COUVRE  !  »  
Maggie courut vers Alex, elle essaya de bouger ma machine, mais elle était trop lourde. Alex criait toujours de douleur, sa poitrine se soulevait sous la douleur. Maggie tremblait, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Il y avait des centaines de boutons, n'osant pas y toucher de peur de rendre les choses pires.   
«  KARA  ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A L'ARRETER  !  »   
Kara tourna la tête et tenta de détruire la machine avec sa vision. Elle força, utilisant tout ses pouvoirs et fini enfin par la détruire.   
Lilian et ses hommes en profitèrent pour fuir.   
La machine s'était arrêtée.et Alex avait arrêté de crier, n'ayant plus de forces.   
Kara, sachant que sa sœur était entre de bonnes mains avec Maggie, parti à la poursuite de Lilian.   
«  Alex, Alex, tu m'entends  ?  » C'est Maggie. Demanda-elle en passa sa main dans les cheveux de la brune. Elle vérifia son pouls, qui était très faible. Les médecins du DEO n'allaient pas tarder.   
«  Alex, Alex reste avec moi ok  ? Demanda-elle en pleurant, S'il te plaît, il y a beaucoup trop de choses que je n'ai pas pu te dire...Alex tu ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant, les médecins vont arriver tu m'entends  ? Ils vont arriver et tu vas aller mieux, ok  ? Je peux pas te laisser, je tiens trop à toi pour ça Alex, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, je ne peux pas. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas. Tu représentes tout pour moi, j'aurais voulu te le dire dans d'autres circonstances Alex, mais je t'aime putain. Et maintenant que tu le sais, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Alex, ne me laisse pas  ». Maggie s'arrêta, les sanglots l'empêchant de parler.


End file.
